SCP-096
Basic description and recent test log Description: SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of pigmentation, with no sign of any body hair. SCP-096's jaw can open to four (4) times the norm of an average human. Other facial features remain similar to an average human, with the exception of the eyes, which are also devoid of pigmentation. It is not yet known whether SCP-096 is blind or not. It shows no signs of any higher brain functions, and is not considered to be sapient. SCP-096 is normally extremely docile, with pressure sensors inside its cell indicating it spends most of the day pacing by the eastern wall. However, when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. SCP-096 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one (1) to two (2) minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face (who will from this point on be referred to as SCP-096-1). Documented speeds have varied from thirty-five (35) km/h to ███ km/h, and seems to depend on distance from SCP-096-1. At this point, no known material or method can impede SCP-096's progress. The actual position of SCP-096-1 does not seem to affect SCP-096's response; it seems to have an innate sense of SCP-096-1's location. Note: This reaction does not occur when viewing artistic depictions (see Document 096-1) . Upon arriving at SCP-096-1's location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill and EXPUNGED SCP-096-1. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1. SCP-096 will then sit down for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again. It will then attempt to make its way back to its natural habitat, REDACTED Due to the possibility of a mass chain reaction, including breach of Foundation secrecy and large civilian loss of life, retrieval of subject should be considered Alpha priority. Dr. ███ has also petitioned for immediate termination of SCP-096 (see Interview 096-1). Order is awaiting approval. Termination order has been approved, and is to be carried out by Dr. ███ on REDACTED. SCP-096 has, however, shown an odd relationship towards certain SCPs and humans, and will not attack them, even if they saw its face. Subjects who have the relationship are: D-9999, Commander James, SCP-371-X, SCP-173, SCP-2000, the United Earth Federation, Umbra Die, and the FDA. All of which have shown a social relationship with it as well as a friendly one. Recorded audio footage of 2/20/13: SCP-096: *sitting* D-9999: Why am I here? Dr. ██████: Approach SCP-096. D-9999: O-Ok... SCP-096: *startled by D-9999 approaching* D-9999: *runs to the back of the room, scared out of her wits* SCP-096: *appears to be walking towards D-9999 at a slow pace* D-9999: *looks at SCP-096's face and screams* SCP-096: *shows no reaction towards event, and walks back to its sitting spot* D-9999: *runs out of the room after the door is opened* ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 096 now SCP-096 has broken containment on 6/4/13 and has reached the Chaos Insurgency, only to be captured by The Foundation at 0600 hours. Skills and abilities SCP-096 is extremely fast, and aggressive. Its claws make it an ideal warrior-like beast. SCP-096 also possesses a keen sense of smell, hearing, and (possibly) sight. It has also been shown to jump from ground height to building level, making it unpredictable and agile. Category:SCPs